why now?
by weirdo1984
Summary: Oz comes back for Willow


Title: Why now?

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and S/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Oz comes back for Willow

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

Willow went to L.A for a vacation; she was staying with Angel at the hotel. Willow just needed to get away from Sunny Dale and everything that reminded her of Oz. The redhead was still trying to get over her ex-boyfriend's cheating then leaving.

"So Willow do you want to go shopping?" Cordy asked

"Sure. Sounds great." Willow answered

"Great!" Cordy said excitedly, then she walked over to Angel and put her hand out. "Money."

Angel rolled his eyes and took his wallet out. Handing the brunette a credit card. "Willow do you need?"

"No I have enough money that I don't have to work ever." Willow said

"What?" Cordy asked confused

"Yeah I sold a program I made to Bill Gates. He gave me 10 million dollars." Willow said

"What?!" Angel and Cordy said

"Yeah." Willow said

"Wow." Cordy said in awe.

"So are we going?" Willow asked

"Oh yeah we got lots of money to spend. Get you a whole new wardrobe." Cordy smiled

"Great." Willow said rolling her eyes.

"Oh hush. You'll love it." Cordy said dragging the redhead out the door.

Seven hours later the two girls returned. Bags and bags of new clothes.

"I was beginning to worry." Angel said and helped the girls with their bags.

"No worries. We got Will a whole new wardrobe. Now all we have to do is burn everything else." Cordy said smiling.

The next morning Willow woke to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Willow asked sleep in her voice.

"Willow thank god!" Giles said.

"Giles what's wrong?" Willow asked sitting up in bed.

"Willow something horrible has happened." Giles said

"What?" Willow asked panicked

"Xander was taken last night on patrol. He and Spike were paired together. Someone or something hit Spike on the head knocking him out. When he came to, Xander was gone. We have looked all night and have not found anything." Giles informed her

"Oh my god. Giles I am on my way right now. I will meet you at the 'Magic Box'." Willow said already getting dressed. She hung up with Giles and quickly packed her stuff. She walked downstairs. Angel, Cordy and Wesley were all there.

"Willow what are you doing?" Cordy asked confused

"I'm going back to Sunny Dale." Willow said

"Willow you aren't mad that I actually burned your clothes are you?" Cordy asked

"No. I got a call this morning from Giles. While on patrol last night Spike was knocked unconscious and Xander was taken. They looked all night and haven't found anything." Willow answered

"Oh my god." Cordy said covering her mouth.

"Willow have you recently fought any powerful demons?" Angel asked

"No it has been really quiet. Just the odd vampire." Willow answered

"I'll come with and help you." Angel told her

"Thank you." Willow said gratefully.

"Call us when you have heard or found anything." Wesley said

"We will." Willow said as her and Angel walked downstairs to get to his car.

On the way to Sunny Dale Willow's mind was racing. If she had stayed in Sunny Dale she could have helped Xander. But no she had to get away to get away from her stupid problems. Now her friend was in trouble. Or maybe worse.

"Willow calm down we will find him. He will be ok." Angel said taking her hand in his. Willow squeezed his hand but did not let go.

Willow and Angel ran into the 'Magic Box.' Giles, Buffy, Spike and Riley were all there researching.

"Have you found anything?" Willow asked.

"Nothing." Spike said his head down. ( Where could he be? Is he safe?)

"Spike did you notice if there was any blood when you woke?" Angel asked

"Only mine." Spike answered

"How long so you figure you were out for?" Willow asked

"Maybe 10." Spike said

"Any trail? Scent wise I mean?" Willow asked

"There was but it just stopped at the end of the cemetery." Spike answered

"We have already agreed to return to the cemetery tonight." Giles spoke

"Ok. Why don't we go to Willie's and talk to him?" Willow suggested

"We've already been. He doesn't know anything." Riley said

"Willie always knows something. And I will make him talk." Willow said darkly

"If Buffy couldn't get him to talk how do you figure you can?" Riley asked

"I'm a witch. You don't mess with witches nor do you contradict them." Willow said glaring at the ex-soldier

"Hmm… I like this side of Red." Spike smirked. (I know she will get my Xan back. Then I will tell him how I feel about him and never let him out of my sight again.)

"Let's go." Buffy said grabbing her coat.

Willow, Buffy and Giles went to Willie's. Willow made it clear that she did not want or need Riley's help with this.

"Willie!" Willow yelled as they walked into the demon bar. Buffy and Giles were both shocked at her attitude.

"What can I do for you?" Willie asked walking over to them

"You can start by telling me what you know about Xander's disappearance." Willow stated

"I already told the slayer I don't know anything." Willie said

"Willie you always know something. So spill." Willow said grabbing his throat.

"I don't know." Willie said gasping for breathe.

Willow's eyes turned black. "Do you know what I can do to you if you don't tell me? I can make every single organ melt. Causing a great deal of pain. You will beg us to kill you. Now tell me!!"

"Ok. Ok the wolf came in bragging about taking the kid. Saying this way he could get you back." Willie admitted

"The wolf?" Giles asked "Oz?"

"Sure. Short kid crazy colour hair." Willie said.

Willow let his throat go and turned to her friends. "Oz?"

"Let's get back to the shop." Buffy said already heading out the door.

Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later they were back at the shop. Willow was fuming her eyes were going from green to black then back again

"Did you find anything?" Spike asked he had been pacing back and forth since they had left.

"Oz has him." Giles said

"Oz?" Angel asked confused

Willow walked passed all of them into the training room.

"He took Xander so he could get Willow back." Buffy answered

"What?!" Angel and Spike both growled

(The wolf took my Xan pet to get Red back? I'll rip his throat out.)

(I will not let the wolf have my Willow. He blew his chance to be with her.)

Angel went to the training room and found Willow in a corner her head on her knees crying. He walked over to her, picked her up and set her on his lap. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It'll be ok Willow, we'll get him back." Angel said rubbing circles on her back.

"This is my fault." Willow said looking up at him

"What do you mean?" Angel asked

"A couple days before I went to L.A Oz had called me and asked if we could get back together. I told him 'no'. He got really mad and said 'we would be together'." Willow told him

"Willow it is not your fault. You couldn't have possible known Oz would do something like this." Angel said trying to sooth her.

They sat their in silence for a few minutes when Willow's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Willow asked

"Hi honey." Oz said

"Where is he?!" Willow said angrily standing up.

"He's here with me. Just keeping each other company till I get you back."

"Let him go Oz. He has nothing to do with this." Willow stated.

Angel had gone and got the others now they were all standing listening.

"Will you meet me?" Oz asked

"Will you bring Xander with you?" Willow asked

"I will but you come alone." Oz said

"You will let him go?"

"If you decided to come with me. Yes."

"Come with you? Where?" Willow asked

"Somewhere far away from here. Away from everything we know. We can start clean just you and me."

Willow was looking at Angel. She did not want to agree to this but she needed to get Xander back where he belongs. Her eyes traveled to Spike's, he hasn't been the same since Xander was taken. Does he love Xander?

"I agree." Willow said slumping her shoulders.

"Meet us tomorrow. Midnight at the Bronze." Oz instructed

They both hung up. Willow sighed and walked passed them, she stopped at Spike and whispered, "Tell him and take care of him." then walked out of the shop.

"Willow!" Angel called running to catch up to her. She did not slow down or acknowledge him.

"Willow."

He grabbed her arm causing her to stop and look at him.

"Willow what did you agree to?"

"Nothing." Willow said looking at the ground

"Tell me." Angel said

"What does it matter? Xander is going to be safe and sound tomorrow." Willow stated

"What are you giving him?" Angel pleaded

"Me." Willow whispered looking into his eyes.

"What?" Angel whispered

"He said the only way he would let Xander go would be for me to leave town with him tomorrow. I have to go alone. If he senses any of you around he won't let Xander go." Willow said she was shaking.

"No." Angel said, "He can't do this."

"He is Angel. If I don't then we will never see Xan again."

"There has to be another way." Angel said holding her hands.

"I wish there was." Willow said. Angel pulled her to him holding her close. Willow buried her face into his chest. Angel picked her up and carried her to her parents place. He carried her up to her old room and laid her on the bed.

"Stay with me?" Willow asked

"Of course." Angel said and quickly climbed in beside her. She rested her head on his chest. Angel stroked her hair.

"I can't lose you Willow."

"I don't want to lose you either."

"I won't let that bastard take you." Angel promised

"What can we do?" Willow asked looking up at him.

"I have an idea. We'll talk about it tomorrow with the others. Tonight I just want to hold you." he said caressing her cheek. Willow closed her eyes and leaned into him. She slowly brought her mouth down and kissed him. Which Angel responded to immediately. It went on like this for sometime. They only pulled apart when Willow needed to breath. Angel ran his thumb across her lips.

"Close your eyes and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Willow snuggled against Angel and fell asleep a smile on her face. She had finally gotten her Angel smoochies.

The next day at the 'magic Box' Angel told the gang his plan.

"That is bloody brilliant!" Spike said from his place on the counter

"Willow do you think you can do it?" Giles asked

"Yeah. Yeah I think I can." Willow said smiling

"Great you and Angel go and do that. Oz won't know what hit him." Buffy said nodding

It was just before midnight when Willow showed up at the Bronze.

"Willow." Xander said coming out of the shadows with Oz. He had gashes on his chest.

"Xander!" Willow said then glared at Oz, "Why did you do that? Did you bite him?"

"He tried escaping. No I did not bite him." Oz answered, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let Xander go, then we can leave." Willow said

Oz pushed Xander. Xander walked up to Willow.

"Wills don't do this." Xander pleaded

"Trust me." Willow said, "Now go."

As soon as Xander was out of sight Oz walked over to Willow.

"Shall we go?" Oz asked

"No!" Willow said

"What? You stupid bitch." Oz went to hit her. But he was punched in the face before he could even get close. "What the hell? When did you become so fast?"

"Willow hasn't."

"What are you talking about."

The redhead mumbled under her breath and in front of Oz's eyes the redheaded witch turned into a pissed off brown hair vampire.

"What is going on?" Oz asked stepping back.

"Did you think you could cheat on Willow then leave her and think you could just get her back? Kidnapping her best friend to force her to go with you?"

"She will be with me. You can't stop me." Oz said smiling

"You think so do you?" Quicker then Oz could blink Angel had his hand around his throat. "What would you say if I told you I have instructions to kill you? From the slayer."

"She wouldn't do that." Oz gasped out

"No? you took her friend. Threatened another. You don't think Buffy would do anything to protect them?"

With that said Angel bit into his neck killing him in seconds.

Xander ran into the 'Magic Box.' falling down the steps landing on his back. His wounds were still bleeding.

"Xander!" Spike yelled and ran to his side.

"Hey… Hey blondie." Xander said

"Shh don't talk. We're going to get you to the hospital." Spike said and lifted him into his arms. Xander looked over and saw Willow

"What? Huh?" Xander asked, "I just saw you with Oz."

"That was Angel. I did a spell to transform him into me scent and all. Angel's plan." Willow explained

"Good plan." Xander smiled weakly.

"Come on pet got to get you to the hospital. Can't let you die now can I?" Spike said

"Yeah? Why not?" Xander asked

"Cause it would be no fun kissing air now would it?" Spike said before Xander could even comprehend what was said Spike's lips were on his. When he pulled away.

"Ok. Hospital then home." Xander said and winked at the blond.

They were all waiting at the hospital to hear how Xander was, when Angel came in.

"Angel." Willow said running over to him and jumping in his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Great now that I have you and you're safe."

"Thank you. For saving Xander. I'm sorry you had to do what you did." Willow said kissing his lips softly.

"I would do it again in a heart beat if anyone ever tries to force you away from me."

A couple hours later Spike snuck off to see his Xanpet. He found the room and walked in.

"Took you long enough blondie." Xander said lying in his bed.

"Sorry luv nurses and doctors all over the place." Spike said and sat beside Xander

"No dopey. I mean took you long enough to kiss me." Xander smiled

"Sorry pet. You know us vampires are kinda slow." Spike said and bent down to kiss the boy.

THE END


End file.
